Love and War
by Libranfate
Summary: "It is all about opposing forces, this life that we live in. The light and the dark, Heaven and Hell, for everyone one part, there is always a counterpart. The Capitol is our opposing force, the enemy of the people. Fear and manipulation have riddled the populace for too long. Something has got to give. I have this feeling, though, that it is going to be me…"
1. Chapter 00

**Love and War**

**Summary: **"It is all about opposing forces, this life that we live in. The light and the dark, Heaven and Hell, for everyone one part, there is always a counterpart. The Capitol is our opposing force, the enemy of the people. Fear and manipulation have riddled the populace for too long. Something has got to give. I have this feeling, though, that it is going to be me…"

**Pairing: **Initially Katniss x Gale, but will evolve into Katniss x Finnick with a very strong Katniss x Peeta friendship. The initial pairing is mentioned relatively early on and shown through a few flashbacks. It will not last, but does not see an official end until much later in the story.

**Setting: **Slight AU Set primarily in the Capitol, but will return to District Twelve periodically through both travels and flashbacks, although mostly through flashbacks. The Capitol is still the governing body, but there are no Hunger Games. Something much more sinister is in its stead, however. This particular chapter begins in the Capitol early in the morning. It is warm and sunny, Spring officially beginning…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**KE∞**

**Chapter 00**

_Of Aphrodite and Aries…_

(Effie's POV)

I have always considered myself very poised and ladylike, always minding my manners and maintaining my composure regardless of the situation. As such, I have earned a multitude of titles throughout the years, a few of them less than desirable. However, there is one title that I hold _very_ dear to my heart, and it is the one bestowed to me by someone much greater than the rest. If there is anything that I have learned during these years of adulthood, it is that the opinions of fools equal the opinions of babes. God _does_ love them, fools and babes, does He not?

I spend my days housed in luxury, yet work tirelessly to uphold the honor and integrity of our great Capitol. The lesser half thinks me a fool, a pawn for the elite to play with as they please. They know not what they are talking about, the poor souls. I jest for no one. The very position that causes their ridiculous ire is the very position that maintains their meager existence. The title that I hold so dear is that of the Valkyrie, the warrior goddess who descends from the heavens to retrieve the souls who will fight to defend her beloved homeland.

A sigh escapes my lips at the mere thought of the beautiful designation, a wistful sound that warms my own heart. There are not many days that I am allowed these small moments of peace, especially when I am working. Today is a day most delightful, however, so I can bask in my more whimsical of moments. You see, just yesterday I secured another young soul for us to harbor, to foster into someone who will greatly benefit our beloved country. This one is extra special, though, a beautiful young woman that I have watched for quite some time…

A light knock at the door draws my attention.

A brilliant smile graces my pale features as he steps in, powder blue eyes peering curiously in my direction. He is one of my previous achievements, having one of the most charming and emotive tones that I have ever heard. It was truly irony at work that wonderful day three years ago. I had actually gone to retrieve another young lady, Madge, I think it was, but heard him speaking to his darling brothers. I immediately turned on my heel and proceeded to land one of my most successful endeavors to date, if you do not count _him_…

"Peeta! Come on in. I was just about to send an Avox to retrieve you, but as always, your senses brought you right on to me!" I chirp happily. He chuckles quietly whilst shaking his head before smiling warmly at me. If there is one thing that I love about Peeta, it is that he is both loyal and loving. Plus, he has this odd sixth sense about him that places him much closer to my heart than the others.

"What do you desire of me, Effie?" he asks sweetly. I giggle as light rose tinges my cheeks.

"There is another Tribute arriving today. I would have gone myself, but this one…this one is special! I am sad to admit, however, that Haymitch is the one I sent to retrieve her, which is why I need you to tend to her. She is from District Twelve, I believe, so you two should be able to relate to one another. That should aid in keeping her calm. We do not need another…'incident', if you will…" We both tremble at the memory of one of my more 'unfortunate' capture. Now _that _was a mess…

"I will do my best, but you know how Haymitch and Tributes go…" he warns lightly. I can understand his worry, given that my beloved partner is a bit of an alcoholic ruffian, for lack of a better or nicer term. He just cannot help but agitate an already despairing situation, his temper often getting the best of him. I still cannot honestly fathom why I put up with him…

The two of us share a kind smile before he departs so that I can prepare for the imminent arrival of my latest charge.

As I make my way towards my professional wardrobe, I let my mind wander to the beginning of all of this. Our great country was not always one of luxury and tranquility. The Dark Days were fraught with war and devastation, the former leaders being nothing but a group of brutes who could not tell their heads from their asses, pardon the language. It was not until one man, the one that I respect just as I do God himself, rose like a phoenix from the ashes of the vast wasteland and, transformed it into a kingdom. President Coriolanus Snow is the man that I answer to, and the very man who gave me my lovely new name…

He is also the man that I call father.

I do not remember much about my childhood, but I do remember his face as the first that I ever truly saw. There are no records of my actual birth family, but one does not have to be genetically linked to a person to view them as a parent, after all. It is because of him that I am the wonderful woman that I am today, and he could not be prouder. My record is impeccable, my desire to please him eliciting the discerning eye that has ensued the continued glory of the Capitol and all of Panem. Today, his pride in me shall grow exponentially…

"To one favor comes another," I mumble offhandedly to myself as I peruse my selections.

As of the next golden sunrise, I have been 'reaping', as we call it, Tributes for the Capitol for ten years, a record tenure. I was not originally intended for this position, but I chose to rise up just as my father had before me and drive my homeland into greatness. The former incumbent met an end most horrific, but that is neither here nor there. What matters currently is finding the perfect outfit, a dress preferably, to go and receive my newest acquisition. Her role is one that will transcend any other, so it is extremely important that I maintain only the absolute best for myself and this wonderful young lady.

I draw out a delightful pink business frock with a matching blazer, wanting to exude that professional aura that has aided in my success. I had gotten up earlier for a luxurious bath and to apply my makeup and wig. My wig is pink this time around, the exact same one that I wore when I reaped my first young offering to the Capitol, my very first aptly dubbed Tribute. He…he will forever be known as the very best Tribute in the entire history of Panem. He is the very heart of this land, and today is just as important for his life as it is mine.

As I quickly remove my robe and slip into my outfit, the telltale whistle of my train arriving spurs me into action.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I chime as I rush from the office and into the hallway where my favorite blond is waiting. He does not say a word as we shuffle down the stairwell and out onto the Observation Floor. The train is just coming to a halt…

"And…here we go," my companion mumbles worriedly beside me. I do my best to quell my own unease as the doors begin to slide open. As soon as she steps out and into my line of vision, my heart stops…

Peeta's distressed calling is the last thing I hear before the world goes dark.

∞KE∞

(Haymitch's POV)

If there is one thing to be said about Effie Trinket, it is that she never shuts the hell up. It has already been about three hours since I arrived back into the waiting arms the Capitol, and I already want to drown myself in the bottom of a bottle. In retrospect, I definitely could have handled things a lot better. I mean, roughing up the very person you were sent to retrieve is never the best option, especially where Effie is concerned. I honestly do not know how the hell I have dealt with this woman for so long…

"Look, she is here in one piece, which is all that you really asked for," I bark. She quickly turns and shoots me one very deadly glare. I actually believe that if there was a weapon near her hand right now, I would be one dead Abernathy.

"I am trying to be reasonable, Haymitch, I really, really am. This is _exactly_ why I requested to be sent personally on this momentous reaping. I cannot believe you, Haymitch. You…dear fool that you are, do you not understand _why _she specifically was meant to be brought here? Hm?" If I am honest, I am too startled to say _anything _right now. I have never seen her in this much of a tizzy.

"Effie, I apologize…" I start, but never get to finish. The guttural shriek that she releases pierces deep into my very soul. Everyone in the room stops moving almost immediately…

"Listen, and listen well, you insufferable son of a bitch. You better fucking _pray _that there is no damage to her, be it physical, emotional, or even fucking _spiritual_! I have spent the better part of the last ten years dealing with your bullshit, and I have turned a goddamn blind eye to each and every one of your transgressions. This one, oh my dear fucking Haymitch, this one might cost you something much, much worse than your pitiful fucking life. I may not seem as ruthless as my father, but you will soon come to understand just how raw of a bitch that I can be."

You can hear a speck of _dust _drop it is so quiet.

She slowly takes a deep breath, smoothes out her dress, and places her usual smile back on her face. Her eyes, though, those crystalline blue irises hold the promise of hellish torture should I do anything else to set her off. I have known her since she was a child, having been brought here as one of the earlier Tributes. Never have I seen that side of her, the pure malevolence of a violent nature that I have only ever seen displayed by President Snow himself. _This_ Effie…well…she is downright evil. I knew she would be pissed, but this girl must _really _be important for Effie to react like she did.

"I am going to my office to file the requisite reports and inform the board that she has arrived. I want you all in my office in ten, with the exception of you, of course." She directs this last bit at me. Without another word, she leaves the room in a flash of pink, a trail of sorrow in her wake…

I will never see any of these people again. No one sees Effie Trinket falter and lives to tell the tale.

As the room clears out, I head outside onto the balcony. I honestly never intended for things to get out of hand, I really did not. Hell, any of the other times I have had an 'issue' with a Tribute, I have never meant for it to happen. These kids, though, these kids are traumatized beyond repair, so the need to lash out at someone is understandable. With Effie, they are forced to hold it in, her being both a female and frightening in her polite complacency. As just exhibited, she has a dark side that should never be tempted. Therefore, I am the only option.

This girl, though, this girl is different from any of the others.

Where the others have yelled and screamed and attempted to rip my face off, she did nothing, absolutely nothing. I wholeheartedly believe it was because of the cold, manipulative tactics that were used to 'coerce' her into compliance. In all my years of retrieval (both assisted and unassisted), I have only ever known them to use this particular form of capture only once before, and that one actually worked out for us. I am a firm believer in the forces of opposition, though. What did well once before will always turn around and do harm afterwards.

I sigh, rubbing my temples as the beginnings of a serious headache slowly begin to arrive. The throbbing of my jaw also begins to make itself known, as well as the multitude of bruises along my torso. I pushed her, I will admit. She was just _so_ quiet. I honestly had begun to worry that she was about to experience a complete emotional shutdown, the type that leaves one as a mere husk of who they once were. Every Tribute before had at least had _something _to say, good or bad. This one, she just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. It was not until I noticed that absent twirling of an object on her finger that things turned ugly…

Before I realize it, I am moving briskly towards the elevator that will take me to the one place I wanted to avoid. She needs to know, though, especially given the girl's exact reason for being here. If there is one thing that none of us here in the Capitol enjoy, it is unexpected complications, especially where Tributes are concerned. Effie prides in her thorough research, leaving no proverbial stone unturned. There is no way she would have missed this, so it must have happened rather recently.

I am not in the least bit surprised by the chilling glare I receive as I simply waltz into her office. There is no time for formalities, though, which she will soon understand. I move to stand in beside her, shaking my head ruefully as I notice the janitor mopping the floor. The awkwardly pleasant scent of roses fills the room, only barely covering the stench of blood. The red tint of the solution confirms my any sinking suspicions. As I said earlier, no one sees Effie falter and lives to tell the tale…

"Look at me, Eff," I command softly. The tension is evident in the way she sets, but she slowly moves her darkened blue orbs upwards. I offer her an apologetic smile.

"Why do you do the things that you do, Hay?" she asks quietly. The anger has abated, leaving sadness in its place. It is moments like this that remind of _exactly _why I deal with this woman…

"Why do you continually protect me?" I quip in return, a slightly playful tone thrown in there to try and ease her woes. It seems to work a little, the tiniest of smiles forming on her brilliantly hued lips.

"You know why," she mumbles into my shoulder as we embrace. This is just our way, you know. We constantly fight with one another, only to comfort each other in the end. Today was the first time that she ever cursed at me, but the unusually tight hold that she has on me at the moment more than makes up for it.

We remain in our embrace for just a moment before the urgency from before rears its ugly head.

"What is it?" she asks bluntly, sensing the change in my demeanor.

"How long ago did you cease observing her?" I ask as we pull away from one another. A curious look adorns her delicate features…

"Two days, four hours, and twelve minutes ago. Why?" she asks hesitantly. I smile sadly down at her.

"Well, you missed something very important, something that we need to set about correcting immediately," I say firmly. She nods quickly in reply.

"What?" she asks simply, her mind already running a million miles a minute.

"She is married," I state bluntly. The look on her face confirms my fears…

We are in deep, deep shit…

∞**KE∞**

**This is the first chapter, the second following very soon. A few things to note about this chapter:**

**President Snow is somewhere in his sixties, while Haymitch is around forty and Effie thirty.**

**The Dark Days were not as far away as in the novel, seeing as Snow was alive to see them.**

**The exact number of times Effie has blown her top is few, but it has happened before.**

**The exact number of people she has had killed is unknown, but thought quite large.**

**Please review, you guys! Feedback helps, and I am always considerate of your suggestions/requests!**


	2. Chapter 01

**Love and War**

**A/N: **In the beginnings of this chapter, you will catch hints of Katniss x Peeta, but it will be explained away, sadly. Katniss and Peeta are seventeen and eighteen respectively, and Gale (who is mentioned in flashbacks) is nineteen.

**Setting: **This chapter picks up a couple of hours from where the last chapter left off. It is around noon.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**KE∞**

**Chapter 01**

_Of Joy and Pain…_

(Peeta's POV)

My steps are measured as I make my way down the hall, anxious energy rushing through my veins. When I saw exactly _who _walked off of that train, my entire world seemed to shatter. I had prayed that it would not be her, that she would survive the next year and be ineligible for reaping. Something within me knew that I was being foolish, though. There was no way that the Capitol could ignore that varying talents of Katniss Everdeen, the raven-haired goddess who held the heart of every man, woman, and child in District Twelve dear to her own.

I still remember the day that I got reaped, the bitter anguish that washed over her gorgeous features.

_I am a mess, tears trailing endlessly down my flushed cheeks as the realization that I will never see my home again settled neatly within my mind. All of Panem knew of the Capitol-designed operation, one where they would seek out the young and talented in each district, whisking them away to the vast metropolis where they would never be seen again. It was devastating, to say the least, to all parties involved. I just never thought that I would be someone of any interest to them…_

"_Mellark, look at me!" comes the watery but firm voice in front of me. Sky meets steel as our gazes lock._

"_I…I will never see any of you again!" I whisper desperately, eyes widening impossibly. She pulls me into an undeniably loving embrace._

"_You do not get to crumble, Peeta, you hear me?! You are going to be strong and survive this! And do not think about forever, okay? Nothing is forever, you know that. We will see each other again, I am sure of it! Come Hell or high water, I am going to see your pretty little face again! And that is a promise!"_

_I hold onto her for dear life, needing her strength to ground me right now. She has always been the emotional one of the two of us, her natural propensity towards ire effectively guaranteeing hours of angry tears and reassuring words between us. She is such a fiery girl, but that is what has always drawn me to her. Even now, when she has every right to be an emotional mess, she is plotting a way to make this right. She does not have to even say it for me to know it…_

"_I love you, Katniss," I whisper into her wavy locks._

"_I love you, too, Mellark, and do not ever forget it! This is not over," she replies quietly before kissing my forehead and wiping my tears away. We simply stare and smile sadly at one another until the door opens and the Peacekeepers rush in…_

I sigh, gathering my wits about me before I push open the door to where she is being held.

Unsurprisingly, time has not touched her beauty, especially since she calls District Twelve home. Our birthplace has never been known for its kindness to its denizens, the freezing temperatures and mining atmosphere rather harsh on everyone. In a sense, I guess it is lucky that the two of us are here, escaping the inevitable future of becoming unwilling participants of the worn down workforce. I mean, life was not as bad as I am making it sound, but it was never really great, either. To be fair, life in all of the districts, outside of One, Two, and Four, tends to be mediocre at best. There are the requisite pockets of poverty, but for the most part, everyone lives decently.

"I kept my promise," she says quietly as I enter the room. I foolishly attempt to fight back the tears swimming in my eyes as we smile sadly at one another.

"That you did," I whisper as I wrap her in a warm embrace. I have always loved her, Katniss, and I know that I always will.

"They played me, Peeta, very much like a fiddle," she mumbles bitterly into my shoulder. I nod my head slowly, having already been privy to the plan well before Haymitch departed. Although she went along with it wholeheartedly, even Effie knew it was low.

"I know." Effie had been observing the girl before me since my retrieval. She knew that Katniss would not be easy to persuade, and so did everyone else. That is why the subsequent plan to utilize her sister, Primrose, was developed. No one has a hold over Katniss like Prim, and it proved to be her undoing…

"They have something important planned for me, huh?" she asks bluntly. I simply nod at her.

"Yes they do. I will be honest with you, though. I have no idea what that plan is, although I do know it is important enough for the President to be involved. The only reason that they continue to do these reapings is because they need us Tributes. The ruling body is fearful of becoming obsolete, so they seek us out to infuse new life into the mix, making them seem young and fresh. It is hard for the families of the children taken, but they can all take pride in the fact that their child is now a citizen of the Capitol."

She frowns deeply, taking in everything that I just said and processing it. With Katniss, it is all about absorbing and calculating. She is a huntress through and through, so her mind acts accordingly. Nothing ever gets past her, which is the very reason why she often found herself at the very heart of many, many conflicts. Now that I think about it, I am more than surprised that she has not been reaped well before now. I remember her mother spending many a day stressing about whatever misadventure her daughter had seemed to have gotten in the middle of.

I am pulled from my thoughts as the idle twirling of a certain piece of jewelry gathers my attention…

"Gale," I state plainly as I stare down at her hands. She hums quietly in response.

"Just yesterday. When the Peacekeepers arrived, he figured a reaping was about to take place. He also figured that I would be the one that they chose, so he decided to enact his own form of rebellion. He wanted them to know that just because they take us away, they can never truly keep us away. You know Gale, though. He is a bit of a sociopath, but I love him. Truth be told, and if you ever see him, you better not tell him, Mellark, I agreed with him completely. I…I also did not want him to forget me, you know. So yeah, we married just yesterday, said 'I do' right before Abernathy arrived…"

I shake my head, not surprised in the least bit. I always figured that the two of them would find their way together eventually. There was just this…_something _that worked between the two of them. He was wild and rebellious while she was determined and focused. Both of them were stubborn, so I can imagine that it was not that easy for him to get her to agree. However, it was destined to work, though. I could honestly never see her actually marrying anyone else _but _Gale. I remember when we all came together for the first time…

_It is snowing pretty hard outside, so visibility is pretty much nonexistent. Still, I trudge further along the fence line, looking for any sign of my younger brother. I am just about to give up when I notice it; there is a small break in the wire where someone has cut it. My worry and dread increases tenfold as realization hits me. The woods are no place for a child, let alone one who has never so much as even ventured out of the house._

_Just as I am about follow his trail, a deep voice sounds behind me._

"_What do you think you are doing?" I whirl around to find two other kids standing behind me. They could easily pass for siblings, but I can tell by the way that they stand that they are not._

"_My baby brother seems to have gone into the woods. I have to go after him," I state defiantly. The male just laughs lightly at me while the female rolls her eyes._

"_Stop being rude, Gale. Here, let us come with you. You are the son of a merchant, so you know nothing of surviving in a place like that," she says matter-of-factly. I frown, my bottom lip jutting out…_

"_I am twelve years old, so I can handle myself! And my parents are bakers, not merchants!" I snap irritably. She simply looks at me uninterestedly._

"_Come on," she says as she breezes by, grabbing my hand before tugging me behind her. We move down a few yards before she turns to look at the boy, Gale, following behind us…_

"_So this is where you sneak out. I never would have guessed," he says before lifting the wire and sliding under. He holds it open as we do the same._

"_You know, you really do not have to…" I begin, but Gale holds up his hand._

"_Just shut up and follow us. We do not need the Capitol to come down and kill us and our families because we let one of the 'fair folk' get eaten by the big bad wolf or whatever." With that, he shares a look with his companion and sets off. I shrug and decide to follow…_

A smile graces my lips at the memory of that fateful day. Gale was so put out that my brother had only gone a few yards in, which left little chance of any form of adventure. I made up for it by sneaking him a cake, so it all turned out alright. From that day forward, the three of us formed a bond that would remain unbroken until I was brought here. As Katniss said, Gale has always been somewhat of a budding sociopath. I can honestly see him leading a rebellion or something along those lines eventually, the ensuing bloodbath nothing more than yet another adventure for him.

I sigh before deciding it is time to get down to business. There is a lot to cover, and little time to cover it…

"What happened with Haymitch?" I ask. I finally take notice of my childhood companion, the vicious looking gashes along her bare shoulders as well as the bruises on her arms and chest.

"Has anyone ever told him to keep his mouth shut? If not, I really feel that it should happen, and soon," she grumbles irritably. I can only imagine what he said to set her off, but whatever it was, it should have remained unsaid…

"I do believe that has been taken care of, trust me. I cannot believe he did that to you, though," I mutter as I inspect the damage. She laughs lightly.

"The mess that is my back was accidental, the result of frustrated clumsiness. You guys are going to have to replace the dining table in the entertaining car, by the way," she says absently. I just shake my head.

"Katniss…" She rolls her eyes before punching me in the arm. Just like old times…

"He just kept talking and talking, trying to get a rise out of me. I was alright until he made a quip about Prim. His comment pissed me off, so I cold-cocked him. He got pissed back and threw me into the wall. I kneed him a few times before he released me finally. Unfortunately, we got to arguing and walking and…yeah." I cannot help but laugh heartily at the two of them. I can already tell that there will never be a dull moment between those two.

"Well, that is that, I guess. Let me get you to the Medical Team so that they can see about you, and then I have to take you to your temporary quarters. Once there, the Prep Team will come in and dress you for the Tribute Ball tonight. We always have one when someone new arrives." She nods.

"And you will tell me more about what is going on?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes. So, shall we get going?"

∞KE∞

(Cinna's POV)

I have been a stylist for many years now, but I have never seen anyone like her. She is beautiful in a way like no other. Her beautiful ebony locks are tied in a long braid, her olive skin uniquely complimented by her clear grey eyes. Even dressed in her simple black tank top and khaki cargoes, she is by far one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. I can see exactly why they chose her, given the 'finnicky' nature of her situation.

She does not say a word as I circle her, taking in each and every inch of her untapped radiance. She could easily be a Capitol model without even trying, but there is a certain 'wildness' about her that makes me glad that she is not. I can tell that she is watching each and every movement that I make, probably figuring out how to quickly end my life should I make the wrong move. Her sharp demeanor will definitely help her here in the Capitol…

"So, I hear you had quite the time with the Prep Team, hm?" I ask playfully as I move to sit in front of her. She smirks in return.

"In the relatively short entirety of my life, I have never felt so raw and shorn as I do now. I do take care of myself, I will have you people know. I just do not have all of the creams and waxes and combs and stuff that you all have…" she gripes as she stares deep into my eyes.

"What do you see?" I ask softly. She stares for a moment before smiling warmly.

"I see someone who I will come to trust dearly," she whispers, her bittersweet undertone tugging at my heartstrings.

Peeta had informed me of their shared past earlier after he had dropped her off at the Med Center. The girl definitely has one hell of a spirit, something that so many are lacking here in this place. I have never been to any of the districts, but I have heard that they are nowhere near as wealthy or well-maintained as the Capitol. They are far from poor and impoverished, but they are not exactly wealthy either. It is sad, but there is nothing that anyone can really do about it, outside of President Snow, of course. Seeing someone like the young woman before me gives me a small bit of hope, though.

"Peeta really seems to care about you," I mention offhandedly, curiosity getting the better of me.

I could see it in his eyes when he spoke of her. The boy obviously feels something for her, although I am honestly not sure if it is love or affection. He lit up when he mentioned her name, Katniss I think, and spoke so wondrously about her. Something is definitely felt between them, and I am curious to figure it out. I remember when he first arrived, my associate Portia being the one to style him. He was so broken, but he kept a straight and unnaturally persuasive face about him. Portia mentioned that he kept muttering about keeping a promise to _her_…

Now, I know who he was talking about.

"We love one another immensely, much more so than anyone else around either of us other than our own families. I know what you are really asking, though, and I honestly do not know the answer to that. At one point, I began to question, like everyone else, whether he was the one, _is _the one and I am just too blind to see it. I do not think so, though. For some odd reason, I feel like there is someone else that I should wait for…" she offers, her mind obviously a million miles away. I then shift my eyes to the ring on her finger…

"What about your husband?" A frown mars her gorgeous features, an unsettling sight, to say the least.

"I love him, plain and simple. There are no cameras in here, you know," she mumbles distantly. I smile, pleased to have been right about her perceptive abilities. However, I feel like there is much more to her marriage than meets the eye. I will learn in time, though. Friends confide in one another…

"Gotcha. So, I think it is time that I get you dressed, Lady Everdeen. Tell me, what are you feeling right now?" She looks into my eyes once again, the searching look from before returning.

"Sorrow and rage. I miss my family, and I am _pissed _about the situation. I am no one's pawn," she says with conviction. I know now _exactly _how I am going to dress her.

"Katniss, you and I are going have an _amazing _time together…"

∞**KE∞**

**Here is the loveliness that is the next chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I would like to thank nimthriel, my beautiful beta, for sticking with me, and Chrisinele-hime for always reviewing my work. Here are some things to note about this chapter. Review please!**

**The districts are all kept at about middle to upper-middle class to prevent rebellion.**

**Haymitch was gone for two days, arriving the day that Effie stopped observing Katniss.**

**All Tributes are observed until right before the escorts leave for retrieval.**

**The reaping is effectively the selection process as well as the moment the Tributes are informed of their imminent departure.**


	3. Chapter 02

**Love and War**

**A/N: **It is interesting to note that Cinna is not the one to give her the nickname 'Girl on Fire'. Also, there will be a flashback that will be of great importance later on…

**Setting: **This chapter takes place several hours after the last. It is late in the evening on the rooftop of the President's Mansion. The area is enclosed by a glass dome with a continuous columned hallway surrounding the dance floor.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**KE∞**

**Chapter 02**

_Of Fire and Ice…_

(Katniss' POV)

The only sounds to be heard down the seemingly endless corridor are the staccato of my heels and labored breathing. The vast sea of layered crimson fabric flows beautifully with my flight. Cinna's work is impeccable, perfectly capturing the essence of my mood. Right now, however, my mood is much, much different, as is my situation. I remember, ironically enough, muttering something to my beloved stylist about me and trouble never being too far apart. It seems that I have now effectively proven myself correct.

"I really should have stayed on the floor," I gripe furiously as I round a particularly sharp corner.

My affinity for the wilderness has always driven me to the fringes of society, only associating with those necessary to mine and my family's survival. Wide expanses of open space irritate me, the solace of the trees always soothing my weary soul. As soon as Cinna escorted me onto the checkered stone floor, I knew that things would go awry. Even as people gawked and applauded, I could sense an underlying ghost of disaster haunting the room. Picking up on my sudden unease, Cinna tightened his hold on my bare arm, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I finally find my way back to the staircase that we used to get up here, descending them two at a time. As my heeled feet pound relentlessly against the harsh granite, tears of frustration begin to fall from my eyes. This whole situation is a mess, and it can only get worse as the days go by. This I realized as soon as I set foot off of that god-forsaken train. What little I could grasp from Haymitch's constant goading implied that I was chosen for a much higher purpose than any other Tribute before, a purpose that would definitely insure that I would never see my loved ones again. I was pissed.

I kept my inner turmoil to myself, though, knowing that at any moment, I could do something that would bring harm not to myself, but to my aforementioned loved ones. The Capitol has no love for those who would challenge her, as we all witnessed with the destruction of District Thirteen all those years ago. To be honest, I had only just resolved within myself to survive this until I found a way to return home until it happened. Once again, I just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I mean, Effie only took notice of me after she had walked into Peeta's room and discovered the two of us. I was supposed to be at home.

Submerged completely in the sea of my own thoughts, I do not notice that I have diverted from my path until the familiar scent of earth meets my nostrils. As I whirl around to take in the area around me, the silent tears become full blown sobs. It seems I have somehow found my way into the President's personal gardens, an endless expanse of flora much like the ballroom above. I sink to the moist ground beneath my feet, tightly grasping the ruby folds of my dress with all of my might. I throw my head back and release a scream of anguish that resonates mournfully across the vast area.

I bow my head, burying my face into my hands as hiccups rack my entire body. I have never been the girl who cried for any other reason than anger, this time being no different than the rest. I do not pity myself, something that is a sure sign of weakness for these people to further manipulate. No. I am mad as hell that I am here, forced to revel in the lap of luxury while the rest of Panem budgets and bargains. I am further enraged by the obvious acceptance of everyone here of their situation, eating and drinking and basking in the brilliance of frivolity. It sickens me.

I remember the one time my mother and I journeyed to another district, District Four I think. They did not have much, considering they were the fishing district, but they truly loved what they did have. My mom is a Healer, a rare discipline that commands a lot of respect regardless of district. An accident in the mines had released a toxin that was slowly poisoning the men who worked in them. In order to prepare an antitoxin, she needed some seaborne plants that only grew in the one district. Due to the significance of the threat, the Capitol had funded the trip and subsequent purchases…

_All of the houses in the area are built along the water, docks and boat ramps littering the lengthy shoreline. My mother is busy chatting with a couple of vendors, securing the plants that she needs. It is the day after my birthday, my tenth, and the first without my father. He had bought my gift ahead of time, a bow and arrow set perfectly fit for me. I always figured that he knew an accident was about to happen, this gift proof enough for me. My little sister, Prim, stayed home with Gale's family, taking care of that stupid cat that I found. It is ugly and ill-tempered, but she loves it, and everyone knows I cannot deny my darling little Prim._

_I start strolling down the wooden walkway until a lady knotting some rope grabs my attention…_

"_What type of knot is that?" I ask as I walk up to her. My father showed me how to survive in the forest, and tying knots and snares was part of my training. These knots, though, are very different._

"_They are for the fishing boats. We have to tie them to the docks, and these knots made for that reason." I nod, hanging onto every word. I settle down and watch her for a while before gingerly picking up a length of rope and mimicking her movements._

"_What is your name? Mine is Katniss," I offer distantly. She chuckles beside me._

"_Mags. Is one of your parents from here, sweetheart? That is an almost perfect knot!" she beams in surprise. I giggle._

"_No ma'am. I am from District Twelve. My father said that I learn quickly," I explain matter-of-factly. She smiles pleasantly while stroking my braided ponytail._

_We chat idly while she shows me not only how to tie knots for the boats, but shows me how to knot fishing net as well. A few yards into my third net, a young boy about my age walks over to us. Our eyes meet for a few moments, my stormy grey ones locking onto his uniquely sea foam hued ones. His skin is a bit darker than mine, tanned from spending hours upon hours in the sun. His hair is as distinctly toned as his eyes, a rich bronze unlike any I have ever seen. He is beautiful, and I can imagine everyone doting over him…_

_I just want to punch him in the face…which I do._

"_Katniss!" I hear my mother yell from across the pier. I just shrug noncommittally before heading back over to my net to continue knotting it. Then I think; when did I get up and move?_

"_She is fine! They are just being kids!" Mags yells while barely containing her laughter. I smirk in appreciation. I love this woman, and I want to take her home with me. I wonder…_

_A sharp yelp escapes from my mouth as I rub my eye. He smirks as he pops another sugar cube up into the air, only this time, it lands in his mouth instead of upside my head. I glare at him as he moves to sit down across from me, picking up the other end of my net. We silently work together, tying knots and pointedly ignoring one another. As we work, I find myself enjoying the relative peace of it all. Unlike hunting, I am free to let my guard down and simply exist._

"_Is that a toy?" he asks nonchalantly. I shake my head._

"_No," I reply calmly. He nods slowly._

"_Mine is not a toy either," he mutters. I glance up to notice the shiny trident strapped to his back. I smirk at him before focusing back onto our net._

"_You are alright," I mumble quietly._

"_You, too."_

The sound of footsteps pulls me from my reverie. I spot a trowel shoved in the dirt beside me, close enough to reach in a second. I wait until they cross over from stone to earth before I stand quickly, snatching the tool from the ground and throwing it at the intruder's head. I do not aim to kill, but only to scare, make a point. Quickly wiping away any remains of my earlier state, I stand tall to face whoever probably just saw their life flash before their eyes.

The world seems to come to an abrupt halt as I recognize who it is.

Without so much as a second glance, I turn around and begin to stride in the opposite direction. He does not call after me, but I know that he will follow. Even so, I still plan on avoiding him at all costs. It would not do good to cause any amount of trouble this early in the game, especially _this _particular kind of trouble. I kept telling myself to remain on the dance floor, to just stay where everyone can see you. Unfortunately, my natural inclination won out and I fled to the safety of the outlying corridor. Too bad I was not alone.

I rush quickly into a grove of trees, picking out a sturdy looking oak to climb. I swiftly ascend to the uppermost branches, nestling comfortably within her boughs. Only after I perch myself solidly do I notice the state of my dress. It seems that while I was taking a stroll down memory lane, I was knotting it subconsciously. What was once a broad multi-tiered skirt is now separated into a neat multi-point star of crimson ties. Ironically, it fits with the scarf-like wrap of the backless halter design of the top. Cinna _might_ not kill me…

"This game of hide and seek is growing tiresome," comes a smooth, rich timbre from below. I scoff bitterly.

I had been properly introduced to everyone who was anyone, smiling the entire time as Peeta and Cinna stood on either side of me. I had wanted so badly to grasp Peeta's hand, but I somehow knew that it would not go over well with anyone. I then shared the first dance with President Snow, who reminds me very much of a snake. Several times, I almost vomited from the odd scent of roses and blood that swirled about him, thanking every god possible when Haymitch of all people came to my rescue. I made sure to thank him by stepping on his feet at every chance presented.

Unsurprisingly, all of the other Tributes stayed away from me. Every now and then, one would turn to stare or glare in my direction, but none ever came over to address me, not that I am complaining. I have yet to truly understand exactly what my role is here, so making friends and/or enemies is the least of my worries. Effie Trinket eventually made her way over to me, embracing me and fawning over my dress and makeup. Luckily, Cinna strayed away from using the vast amount that most of the others were wearing, choosing instead to highlight my 'natural beauty', as he called it.

I watch as he slowly begins to make his way towards my hiding place, pace unusually casual for someone searching for another. As he steps into a small clearing, I take note of his features. Something is not right, though. His blond hair is just a little too blond, his eyes just a little too blue. The small voice in the back of my head begins to murmur softly of recognition, but I just cannot seem to place where. Of course, I _did_ see him earlier, although he was primarily obscured by shadows and wandering limbs.

Yes, I did in fact say wandering limbs.

Now, I am in no way a prude by any standards, so the act was not what sent me fleeing. What _did_ send me running was what I heard whispered in that lonely hallway. The soft words were never meant for my ears, but they reached them nonetheless. To think, Katniss Everdeen would ever be referred to as a whore, a 'prime offering of flesh', if you will. As I said earlier, these people have lost all sense of want and independence. I am beginning to see the true nature of my purpose take form, and I do not like it in the least bit. Angry tears begin to well up in my eyes again…

"I was not playing with your feelings by saying that. Your heart is not made to be a toy. Mine is not a toy either." And then it clicks.

Before I can stop myself, I am falling to the earth, landing silently behind him. He turns around just in time for me to punch him in the face. Just like those seven long years ago, he glares daggers at me, but I cannot be made to care. I fall to my knees beside him, ignoring every rule about personal space and digging through his pants pockets. Sure enough, my hands come out clutching few cubes of sugar. An entirely new wave of tortured sobs rips through my being, summoning forth a brand new type of pain very much foreign to me.

"It is you, you ass! How in the hell could you say those things about me when you know me?!" I shout angrily as I move to stand, placing some distance between the two of us. That trip to District Four was the first of many, my mother pleased to see me bonding with someone outside of Gale and Peeta.

"I did not know it was you! God, I am so sorry! Stop crying, please stop crying…" he pleads, his own eyes swimming with unshed tears. It is then that I notice the differences from those years ago. I ignore his protests as I remove his stupid contacts and ruffle his hair.

"Quit being such a baby, Finnick Odair! I cannot believe you actually called me a whore! Seriously?!" I snap as I punch him in the arm and chest a few times. He looks anywhere but at me.

"Look, I was only remarking idly with Annie, okay?! And you are not to tell anyone that you saw the two of us together," he barks in return. I roll my eyes before turning away from him, staring deeper into the woods.

"Whatever. Look, I need to know exactly what is going on. I know that this is not just some wonderful bout of luck that will greatly benefit myself, my family, and the glory that is the Capitol. What the hell is going on?" I ask softly. The two of us lapse into a solemn silence. I have a feeling that I will not like the answer, so I have already prepared myself for that.

"Under normal circumstances, you would probably be food for the ailing, their personal 'Fountain of Youth' to offer them ideas, companionship, and a dummy copy when their time is up. Imitation is the best form of flattery, after all. You, however, you are special. Even I know that. The very reason that Annie, as well as everyone else, was so reticent towards you is simple..." His eyes turn somber as he moves closer to me.

"I am no one's whore," I say defiantly, holding my head up proudly. His gaze softens.

"No, that is my job. You, Katniss Everdeen, are to be the President's personal project. You will become the Mockingjay, the symbol of his undying presence in all of Panem. In other words…" My heart comes to a screeching halt as I finally realize what is expected of me. An uncontrollable rage courses through my veins as the bitter words leave my mouth…

"I am to become his Queen."

∞**KE∞**

**The proverbial cat is out of the bag, or so it seems. Review, and let me know what you guys think. Some interesting notes about the chapter:**

**It is mentioned that the Tributes are "Fountains of Youth." Remember that.**

**The Mockingjay is no longer reviled within the Capitol, but honored for its survival and adaptation.**

**Annie is mentally unstable, but hides it exceptionally well under Finnick's direction.**

**Katniss learned to sing and dance from her father, which will be mentioned later.**

**Finnick is a whore, literally.**


	4. Chapter 03

**Love and War**

**A/N: **I mentioned the issue of Katniss' nickname last chapter, but it will come into play in this chapter. I apologize. Also, pay particular attention to Katniss' and Finnick's interactions with their fellow Tributes in the next few chapters. There are a lot of hints to a much bigger problem…

**Setting: **This chapter begins hours after the last in the wee hours of the morning. The rest of the chapter will occur the following day.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**KE∞**

**Chapter 03**

_Of Life and Death…_

(Peeta's POV)

She has not said a single word since we have arrived back at her room. In the two years that I have been here, I have never seen Effie so flustered about…well…_anything_. She almost lost it when she could not find Katniss. I know Katniss like I know the back of my hand, though, so I knew that she would not stick around for long. She is a woman of the wild, large open spaces sending her into full-on defense mode. I will admit, though, I was a _little _worried when she did not return after about an hour or so, but no one else really noticed. The President had departed immediately after Katniss' introduction, and none of the other Tributes were exactly fond of her.

I would not be either, given the circumstances.

I never really could get an honest answer from Effie regarding Katniss' role here, something that bothers me even now. If there is one thing, Effie and I have always remained open with one another. We harbor no secrets between the two of us, which is exactly why this irritates me as much as it does. Everyone knows that there is something _huge _planned for Katniss, something that far exceeds even the offerings to the Career Tributes from One, Two, and Four. I just wish she would give me _something _that I can work with…

My eyes fall upon her sleeping form beneath me. Ever since we were children, whenever something happened that would deeply disturb either of us, we would sleep together. We are both relatively strong people, so not much harries us during the light of day. During the night, when we are at our most vulnerable, that is when we suffer the repercussions. I remember the first time it happened; I was the first one to break. The nightmares were particularly bad one night, and I knew that I could not get back to sleep on my own. I decided then go to the one person who would easily quell my fears…

Katniss.

As Fate would have it, she too was experiencing horrific dreams that neither of us would wish upon even our _worst _enemies. We talked for a while before it became too much, the need to sleep. I was about to get up and go home when she told me to stay. I was shocked at first, knowing just how prickly my friend could be. Gale sported a black eye for a month after springing a surprise bear hug on her, after all. I was ripped from my stupor by her forcefully dragging me over to her bed and tugging me down beside her…

"_Are you sure?" I ask cautiously. She rolls her eyes._

"_Just shut up and wrap your arms around me. And no funny stuff, Mellark! I will rip you in two."_

_I slowly situate myself behind her, gently embracing her from behind. I release a sigh of content once we are both comfortable, an undeniable feeling of peace and contentment warming my entire body. I blush lightly as I hear her chuckle beneath me, clearly amused. My blush grows exponentially, though, as she snuggles up closer against me, her own exhalation of happiness escaping into the air around us. Even though I am mildly anxious, I know that tonight, I will actually sleep a restful sleep._

"_Stop trembling. It is not like we are doing anything," she mumbles tiredly, a half-hearted swat ghosting over my forearm._

"_Sorry. This is something new for me, you know," I grumble in return. She snorts._

"_I bet. Goodnight, Peeta." I smile lazily into her hair, which is down for once._

"_Night."_

Oddly, her mother said nothing when we both walked into the kitchen for breakfast. If I am honest with myself, it is because she wanted us to be together. She almost killed Gale when she discovered him in Katniss' room one day, and all they were doing was homework. I do love Katniss, always have and always will. I cannot lie; the thought of us becoming more did cross my mind at one time. I always knew, though, that I was not, and am not, the one for her. There is someone out there who is a much better fit than I or even _Gale _could ever be…

…which brings up yet another train of thought…

"Was Cinna upset about the dress?" she asks sleepily, her voice cutting through the darkness.

"Did I wake you?" I ask while gently stroking her hair. I can just _feel _her rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Peeta, your ridiculously loud thinking tore me from the wonderful confines of slumber that ensnared my beloved consciousness. I swear, Mellark, sometimes I wonder about you," she gripes irritably. I chuckle.

"Cute. He was not, surprisingly. Cinna is usually pretty sensitive about his designs, especially one so extravagant. With you, however, he could only smile and laugh. I think he figured _something _would happen to it, although I doubt anyone could have seen you knotting it like you did. I do have to say, though, it looked kind of cool." She snickers before pressing further backwards into my bare chest.

"Of course it looked cool. It is me, after all. I figured you would know that by now, Baker Boy," she chides playfully before erupting into a series of yawns. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Katniss. We have an early morning ahead of us," I say softly. She nods slowly.

"Whatever. Night, Mellark. I love you, you knucklehead," she whispers. I smile adoringly.

"Night, Everdeen. And I love you, too."

∞KE∞

(Finnick's POV)

The entire room is silent as she strides into the common area, eyes sharp and senses sharper. She is barefoot and clad in her pajamas, more than likely forced to remain so until her Prep Team arrives. I do not envy those days, the early ones where you cannot do for yourself because you are not accustomed to 'proper preparation'. I can only imagine the mood that she must be in, given her affinity for ire. Even so, she is still utterly and completely breathtaking. There is not a single pair of eyes that is not locked onto her briskly moving form.

"I just do not see anything special," comes a bitter voice to my left. I can only roll my eyes at the jealous blond.

"Look any harder, and I might begin to question your intent, Glimmer," I offer nonchalantly. She hisses angrily before returning her attention to our newest addition.

"There is something…_dangerous _about her, something wild and untamable that could pose a serious threat to us all." The quiet words just barely reach my ears, meant for none other. I nod minutely to my longtime companion, Johanna Mason, her words forebodingly true.

"She knows now," I mumble offhandedly. Her eyes narrow slightly as her mind sets to work. If there is one thing that I can say about Johanna, it is that she is a survivor, and a damn good one. There is a reason that she was chosen for the Capitol security detail…

"Later," she says quickly before standing and moving silently from the room. I return my gaze to where I last saw Katniss…and find her presence mysteriously absent…

"She left with Abernathy moments ago. I seriously do not understand what it _is _with her!" Glimmer gripes more to herself. I offer her a quick glance before moving in the direction from whence Katniss first came.

In just a few long strides, I find myself standing within an empty hallway. I strain my ears for any sounds that may alert me to my targets' position. Soon enough, the ghost of hushed whispers trails from just around the corner. I swiftly make my way down the hall, measuring my steps with utmost care so as not to draw their attention. This conversation is obviously meant for no other ears than their own, but that means nothing to _anyone _here. If it means the possibility of ascending higher up the hierarchal ladder, well…

I am almost in position when a hand shoots out, grasping my wrist tightly and twisting it back. I press my back into the wall as it lets go, flipping me off before disappearing again. If I did not know any better, I would swear that she has either some weird sixth sense, or she is a creation of the Capitol scientists, one of their beloved muttations. I would have to be tortured and hacked to believe that one, though.

"You have to forget about that goddamn ring, sweetheart. Your lover boy is history, dead to you now that you are here. Why can you not seem to understand that?" Haymitch snarks angrily. I hear her growl.

"First off, who would know what it meant, hm? These selfish hacks would not think that my rusty little band is actually a wedding band. Hell, _I _have a hard time believing it is a wedding band! I will not be made to hide my past because of them. I am not you!" Even I give pause at that. I have never personally had a run-in with the guy, but I have heard that his anger is incomparable.

"And what does that mean, _sweetheart_?!" he asks with underlying rage. I can imagine her sizing him up before stepping into face in silent challenge…

"Well, _asshole_, that means you and I are cut of the same cloth. You can hide it all you want, drowning it in age and alcohol, but we can always tell our own kind. District Twelve blood courses through those liquor-diluted veins of yours…" The slap echoes down the hall, as does its reciprocate.

Nothing further is said as I hear heavy footsteps retreating down the hall, thankfully in the opposite direction. I remain in my position until she steps around the corner, face emotionless and eyes ablaze. Neither of us says a word, and unspoken agreement keeping our prides intact. She quickly reaches up to wipe away the angry tears that threaten to expose her inner turmoil. I can feel the pure ferocity of her rage heating the air around her. I can imagine her surrounded in flames should any spark of ignition makes itself known.

"The Girl on Fire," I remark snidely. I smile internally when she rolls her eyes.

"What is the punishment for murder around here, or is it 'unheard off' here in the lovely Capitol?" I laugh lightly before shaking my head.

"You are truly something else, Everdeen." We lapse into silence, mostly so that she can compose herself.

"You and I are in the same boat, it seems," she says after a while. I frown as I truly begin to absorb her words…

"What in the hell does that mean?" I ask defensively. She looks at me knowingly.

"Annie and Gale are one in the same, with you and I bound but never able to truly love…" she says distantly. My heart clenches painfully, but I maintain my mask of indifference.

"How?" I ask. She smiles ruefully.

"I felt it when I grabbed your wrist. Clever way of hiding it, by the way." We both chuckle bitterly. I go to say something, but stop when I catch sight of the time.

"Meet me in the Training Center later tonight. I will send for you when I am ready," I whisper as I breeze past her. She does not say anything, but her eyes assure her acknowledgement.

I offer her one last smile as I rush off to places best left unspoken…

∞KE∞

The sounds of bedsprings and moans fill the air, our bodies slick with sweat. She clings to me desperately as I drive into her hard and fast, just how she likes it. My large hands tug fiercely at the stiff grey locks as my lips find purchase on her slender neck. Her legs wrap tighter around my waist as I suckle upon a particular spot that sends tremors through her entire body. She matches me thrust for thrust, tirelessly impaling herself to reach her climax. That is the one thing about her that I both like and dislike; she is damned and determined to succeed in all aspects of her life, _all _of them.

"A little bit harder, boy! I am about to cum," she whispers harshly into my ear. I growl deep in my chest as I pound into her with abandon. She screams in vicious ecstasy…

I almost sigh in relief as I feel her walls quivering around my shaft, signaling the end to this travesty. It is my life, though, endless hours of mindless sex with pigs who utterly disgust me. I remember my reaping, how Effie kept commenting on how beautiful I was, how unique my features were. In District Four, it is considered a blessing to be chosen by the Capitol. Our district is one of the 'Career Districts', one of the three favored by the Capitol elite. We supply them with luxuries, and they offer the 'best' positions to our youth…

A whore is not exactly the _best _position, in my opinion.

You see, when murmurs of the mysterious girl from District Twelve first began to circulate, I immediately thought of her, Katniss. I have never been to that district, but something just would not let me believe otherwise. Like me, Katniss is undeniably beautiful, even though she completely believes otherwise. As such, I just knew Snow would prostitute her out. As I told her, we are the 'Fountains of Youth' for the others, both in the professional and personal sense. It is true that we all have jobs, but that is just to cover up the underlying perversion of it all. It is all quite sickening, really.

Let me clear things up a bit, though.

Most Tributes end up designers, writers, politicians, whatever their deemed 'specialty' is. We are all directly linked to someone of power here, much like a supervisor or what have you. There are those of kindness and generosity, like Trinket. Peeta is in a pair of the best hands possible, trust me. Others, like Snow himself, sexualize their assigned Tributes, using them for any and _all _whims. I am one of Snow's prodigies, his only really, and I absolutely hate it. He uses me to get all of the secrets that he desires, selling my beautiful self to any man or woman whom he feels is a threat. I have single-handedly brought down many, many people.

The parents of us Tributes have no clue just what they are giving their children over to. Like I said, though, not all of us are placed in unfortunate situations like my own. There are those like the children from District Three who are thrown in a lab with Seneca Crane and left to their own devices. I honestly wish that I had been so lucky. Hell, I would even like to be like Clove and Cato from District Two. They are trained killers, although I have heard that Cato has had his fair share of 'late nights' with the woman beneath me.

Alma Coin, President of District Thirteen and wife to President Snow.

Anyone who is to be Militant or Security Detail is under her, befitting for the scheming First Lady. Unlike her equally twisted husband, she would rather take the pleasure herself rather than offer it to anybody else. She blew up her own district when she found out one of her previous affairs went to her husband for a 'position'. The only reason she has sex with me is because she finds it extremely entertaining to disrupt her husband's best and brightest. I just play along with the hopes that one day, they will destroy each other. Still, I await the day that Snow asks me to fuck him to spite her, which he will probably record and send to her on their anniversary while she has me fucking her.

I told you this was sick.

I am pulled from my thoughts as she shoves me back, tugging her skirt back down her hips and rearranging herself. I lean back against the wall, completely exhausted from the always strenuous task of pleasing the bitch before me. I swear, every time that we do this, I feel like my life is slowly being drained out of me. I am beginning to think that the bitch is a vampire, sucking the life out of me to keep her young and beautiful. I mean, she _does _look a little too youthful for a fifty year old woman…

"I really wish that you were not so gorgeous. I could then transfer you over to my service and _really _put you to good use," she says nonchalantly as she fixes her hair back into its silvery sheet of perfection.

"Would it be as much fun as it is right now, though," I ask sarcastically. She cackles in return.

"Very true, young one, very true. I have nothing to offer you today, sadly. Guess I will have to see you again tonight. He will be having dinner with his newest acquisition, fortunately enough." I frown. She has never requested that I see her at night, especially in the bed that they share.

"To what end to I owe this request?" I ask playfully. She smirks evilly.

"You will see, my dear Finnick, you will see. Just know this; I will be handling your schedule for a while. He is not to know that, of course." I nod numbly, knowing that this is not going to end well at all. As I situate myself, an errant thought crosses my mind, one that I am almost afraid to vocalize…

"Do you know what her role is?" I inquire curiously. She looks at me dryly but openly.

"Of course, and I fully intend on letting it happen," she tosses carelessly with a shrug. I know that tone, though, and it is anything but careless. There is something that she nor Snow could have counted on, however, and _I _fully intend on letting _that _happen. Johanna's words from earlier resound through my mind…

"_There is something…__dangerous__ about her, something wild and untamable that could pose a serious threat to us all."_

∞**KE∞**

**The situation is a bit complicated, is it not? There are still many revelations to be made, though, so stay tuned. Here are some bits of information for you concerning this chapter:**

**Not everyone is a prostitute for the Capitol, but many end up providing sexual service to their mentor.**

**It is public knowledge that Coin and Snow are husband and wife, but as with all things Capitol, it is never publicly mentioned or commented upon.**

**Coin is only keeping Finnick alive because he is directly connected (and therefore hurtful) to her husband…and because she does care for him. Maybe more than she should?**

**It will be explained in the next chapter what Katniss meant about Finnick 'hiding it well'.**

**Special thanks to hungergamesfanfictioner for following this story. I love my followers **** Review!**


	5. Chapter 04

**Love and War**

**A/N: **Katniss interacts with some of the other Tributes in this section, Annie specifically. This relationship will become of great importance in a few chapters. Also, we will meet another one of Finnick's bedfellows as well as welcoming the arrival of a previously mentioned suitor of Coin's. The thing is, they might just be the same person…

**Setting: **This chapter begins a few hours after the last, around one or two in the afternoon. Most of it takes place between the Training Center and the Rooftop, where the chapter ends.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

∞**KE∞**

**Chapter 04**

_Of Successes and Failures…_

(Katniss' POV)

The world is different for me, the view no longer containing polished steel and glass. No. I am in the forest again, surrounded by the lush green of trees and the calls of songbirds. My eyes are closed, letting the familiarity of home wash over me. Once again, I can feel the cold wind whipping around my slender form, biting viciously at bare skin. The moist yet refreshing air of the woods soothes my soul, the scent beautifully effervescent. I can almost hear Gale's deep baritone calling my name…

But it never reaches me.

I open my eyes, the twisting pain of longing tearing viciously at my heart. My face remains impassive, though, showing no signs of the bitter misery eating at me from the inside. It is only after I am completely back to my senses that I see the beautiful display around me. Steel pheasants are pinned perfectly against the far wall, the oil from the few I nailed in the 'gut' dripping down the center. From a far off vantage point, it looks very much like the painting of a tree. As irony would have it, the long 'bird' seemingly flying off into the distance is a steel Mockingjay…

"That is very…sadistic. Have they evaluated you mentally yet?" I whip around to see a pair of faces both unfamiliar and identical. I can already tell that I am not going to like these two at all…

"Should I give them a reason to?" I ask maliciously. The female half of the duo glares dangerously while the male backs away in uncertainty.

"If there is one thing that I hate more than anything in this world, it is someone lesser than I challenging me. You would be wise to hold your tongue…" Before she can say another word, I decide I have had enough, so I send an arrow whizzing past her head. The look of sheer terror upon her delicate features warms my heart.

"It seems that they chose well," her brother says, staring at me with undeniable fear in his green irises. He runs a hand through his spiked blonde locks…

"Everyone says that, but none will tell me what it means," I bark, staring curiously at him. He spares his sister, who has not moved an inch, a quick glance before looking back at me. He seems to make up his mind about something before walking over to me…

"My name is Gloss, and this is my sister, Cashmere. I can assure you that we did not choose our own names." I laugh at that, understanding all too well what he means. If there is one thing that the children of District One hate more than anything, it is their names.

"Well, that is rather unfortunate," I offer before crossing my arms over my chest and giving him my full attention.

I have to admit, he and his sister are both beautiful, with their district's trademark golden blonde hair and lush green eyes. They are both perfect examples of classic beauty, something that is shockingly missing in the Capitol. Everyone here is all about bright colors and crazy costumes. A minute smirk forms on his full lips, his entire body flexing to display his sheer size. I should be surprised, but I am not. More so, I am filled with dread.

He thinks I am checking him out.

"You know, there are a lot of very important people who are interested in you, as well as a few insignificants," he says, moving closer until his face is a few inches away from my own. I frown.

"Why?" I press impatiently. He looks at me incredulously.

"You really do not know, do you? You are…'special', Katniss Everdeen. You are like that one rare flower that blooms under the most particular of conditions everyone keeps talking about. No wonder they locked the district down." My frown deepens, a feeling most unsettling churning my stomach.

"Locked it down," I repeat evenly. He shrugs noncommittally.

"Completely, and with all the works. That rusty old fence has been replaced and electrified, and they have sent in more Peacekeepers. Hell, they even filled the woods with muttations and posted watch at the railway! You will never see that place again, for sure." My entire body grows cold, all of my senses numb. I am so caught up in my anguish that I almost do not notice when he moves to embrace me…

Almost.

Before he has time to even blink, I grasp both of his arms and fling him forward, twisting him so that he lands on his stomach. I sigh as I settle down upon his back, crossing my legs and looking into the distance. Cashmere is long gone, having stormed off somewhere in the middle of our earlier conversation. My emotions are a swirling mess, thoughts of what District Twelve must be dealing with stirring up the infernal void. I peer down at the smirking male beneath me…

"I really should have thought that through, huh?" he asks brightly. I roll my eyes, a weary smile forming upon my lips.

"_All_ the way through, you idiot. What else do you know about my district?" He gives me a long look.

"Just know that you are very well loved by your people…" he says cryptically before directing his gaze downward. My instinct is to continue pressing him for answers, but my heart keeps me quiet. There is an uneasiness about this entire situation that I just do not like at all…

I almost jump out of my own skin when I feel a hand on the side of my face.

"You should not frown like that. It mars your beauty," she says softly. As I glance up, I immediately know who I am to be speaking with.

"You must be Annie," I say warmly. She looks surprised at first, but quickly manages to recover, smiling warmly in return.

"Come with me. I need a balance," she quips oddly, sparking my curiosity. I spare Gloss one last glance before setting off after the delicate brunette. He does not say anything, but I can tell that there is so much that he really wants to say to me. I am more than certain, though, that we will definitely continue our conversation.

As I trail behind her, I keep glancing at the single silver hoop adorning her left ear. I am sure that to most, it is rather unassuming, given her peculiar nature. To me, however, it is the equivalent of the very thing that draws fire between me and Haymitch. I remember when I grabbed Finnick by his wrist earlier, a much larger yet very similar article having caught my attention. Gale and I, we knew that we did not have much time, so we went with the standard silver bands. These two, however, they have more of a reason to hide their connection, especially with Finnick's chosen 'profession'.

"I hope you are not afraid of heights!" she chirps brightly from ahead of me, a slight bounce in her gait.

Her voice, although no longer clouded with worry, is the same as it was last night. It is just above a whisper, and sweet as a bird's melody, but with an awkward lilt. There is something that is just not right about her, an air of uncertainty, if you will. She reminds me of a child, scared and broken but too young to truly understand what is going on. This is only the second time I have encountered her, but I am unnaturally intuitive, so I am able to read her fairly well. Being a huntress, I learned early on how to see what others do not.

I am not the least bit surprised when we step out onto the cold stone floor of the Rooftop. Even in the daylight, the room is magnificent, the glass dome glistening and ornate. My companion falls silent beside me, a look of deep contemplation settling upon her face. She is a very slight young woman, but it is more of a mental thing, it seems. If there is one thing to be said of the Capitol, it is that its citizens never want for anything. With that in mind, to see this girl in such a state must be confounding to those who would pay attention. Sadly, that number is a small one, I presume. Caring seems to be a bit of a rarity around here.

I think back to the conversation I had overheard…

"_Look, love, just calm down. I know how much you hate these things, but we just have to make it a little while longer," he cooes to her softly. I hear a small whimper escape her throat._

"_She is beautiful, that girl. They will all swoon over her, swoon until she brings down the Moon they think she sits upon. They will fall…you will fall…" she mutters distantly before throwing her arms around him, her small frame wracked with sobs._

"_No, darling, I only have eyes for one woman. You are the one who sits upon the Moon, my love, only you." She shakes her head._

"_She is on fire, the 'Girl on Fire'. She is blazing with the glory of the Dark Days, and no one will be able to deny it. I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" A desperate sigh escapes his lips…_

"_She is nothing, my love. She is probably just another whore for the Capitol, another offering of the flesh to swoon more fools from the side of contention. I do not know her, nor do I have any inclination to know her. Please, just calm down. We cannot let them see you like this; you know what they will do." She nods numbly._

"_I apologize. Oh no! Look at that! I have gotten color on your coat!" He chuckles in response._

"_It is of no consequence, love, no consequence…"_

I almost suffer a mild heart attack when I feel her hand interlock with my own. I offer her an apologetic smile as my squeak of surprise echoes throughout the corridor. She giggles before pulling me along behind her. As we near the center of the room, I begin to notice things around me, odd little curiosities that I will surely question later on. There are cameras stationed about the room, but they are all covered in heavy cloth. The glass also reverberates with an odd energy very reminiscent of a force field of some sort, the telltale shift in the air a dead giveaway. Honestly, though, I feel as if it was never meant to be hidden as much as protection…

But from what…or who?

We finally reach the foot of the main platform in the room, the apparent objective of our journey. Ascending the stairs, I slowly begin to realize that there is a reason why she comes here, and that there is something much deeper to this girl. The entire stage is strewn with yards of fabric and makeup kits, a ridiculously large vanity set near the staircase. A warm yet surprise look graces my face as I spot Cinna and the rest of my Prep Team waiting our arrival. They look just as surprised as I do when I step completely into the open…

"Katniss! We did not intend on seeing you here?!" gasps Flavius, the orange-haired male of the group. The other two are women, Venia and Octavia, but no less flamboyant. As with all of the other citizens of the Capitol, they are always brightly dressed with crazy hair and intense makeup.

"I brought her here," Annie quips quickly, her voice suddenly clear and strong. I quirk an eyebrow, but keep my thoughts to myself.

"It is a really good thing that she did, actually," pipes up Venia. Out of the insane trio of stylists, she is the oldest and wisest. I appreciate her calm while the other two buzz endlessly and senselessly about anything and everything. I toss her a quick smirk.

"What makes you say that?" I ask offhandedly.

"Because we needed a model," comes Cinna's calming voice. Annie scoffs from across the stage.

"Balance. I am the cool, fluid Sun while she is the fiery Moon. You know that," she states matter-of-factly. We all just look at her before shrugging rather indifferently. I turn to Cinna.

"Her profession is fashion design, and her mentor is you?" I ask quietly. He smiles before nodding gently.

"You are just as perceptive as I thought," he says while stroking my hair. I glare at him playfully.

"Catnip," Annie chimes quietly, touching my shoulder lightly. I am a million miles away, however, the familiar nickname ripping viciously into my heart. It takes all of my resolve to keep from crying…

"It is Kitkat, darling," barks Octavia as she takes my hand, stroking it lovingly while smiling at me knowingly. I nod quickly in thanks, not trusting my voice to hold.

"Whatever," the brunette mumbles before turning my face to look at hers. She beams at me brightly as she begins undoing to buttons on my blouse. Soon enough, my leggings and boots follow, leaving me in my undergarments.

My Prep Team swoops in as Annie moves across the room, removing all of the makeup that they spent hours applying earlier in the day. My hair is quickly unbraided and combed into a sleek black curtain. Cinna and Annie are fussing over different fabrics and hues, the teacher and student relationship much more evident. As I really watch her, I begin to see the truth behind the façade. Finnick has been coaching her, teaching her to cover her mental imbalance around others. To Cinna and the rest, she must seem like an artistic genius whose ramblings are nothing more than creative murmurings.

To me, she is a strange, scared child.

I watch aimlessly as they move around me in dizzying circles, swathing my body in layers of ivory and gold. Yet another squeak of surprise escapes my lips as Annie easily whips off my bra. As her and Cinna move around to work upon my back, the Prep Team descends upon me to start applying makeup. I close my eyes upon request, relishing in the bleak silence of my mind as the outside world disappears. I bask in moments like these, rare instances of peace and quiet utilized to easy the sorrow gnawing at my soul.

"Beautiful," I hear everyone gasp in unison. I open my eyes to my reflection.

"Wow," I whisper as I take in the ethereal sight of myself.

The dress is very reminiscent of the ones worn by the ancient goddesses of a land called Greece that I read about in an old tome of my father's. Sheer white fabric spirals down my body over a glistening gold underlay, streaks of red, orange, and black whisking sporadically upwards. My hair is put up into a wavy bun, black and gold makeup adorning my eyes. I am completely unrecognizable, but in a good way. I smile in gratitude at everyone.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. Everyone returns the smile before Annie steps forward to embrace me.

"If only you were not who you were, I could love you," she whispers sadly in my ear so that only I can hear. A harsh wave of bitterness washes over me suddenly, my entire body growing cold. I school my features into a look of kindness to hide my discourse.

"Gotcha," I chirp pleasantly as she steps back. Our eyes lock, hers practically screaming a dark message of impending doom. As with Gloss, I know that this conversation is far from over.

"Alright everyone, let us clean her off and begin anew. I have found a new muse," she calls loudly as she begins to rip away my dress. My mind is running a million miles a minute as my Prep Team cleans off my face.

"Come here, Kitkat, let me cool your fever," Annie calls across to me, holding a beautiful turquoise robe open for me. As she secures it around me, our eyes remain locked, communicating distant fears and warnings. In a short time, I come to understand that she both fears me and fears for me. I want to ask why, but know now is not the time. Before we reach our companions, however, it happens…

"Katniss!" I hear her shriek as I tumble over the edge of the stage. I just manage to grab ahold of the edge before it moves out of reach.

"Let go, Everdeen!" calls a deep timbre from below. I spare Annie, who is huddled on the floor with her hands over hear ears silently chattering, one last glance before looking downwards.

"Like hell! Who are you?" I demand. He chuckles darkly.

"I bet you would just love to know, would you not?" I roll my eyes before looking around.

I know that I cannot hang here forever, so I quickly decide on my plan for descent. I slide off my robe and wrap it around a strip of iron below me. I close my eyes and hope for the best as I release my hold. I am pleased when the fabric holds up long enough to get me close enough to the ground. I wrap one arm around my bare breasts before I let go, landing softly on the cold stone below. Waiting on me is a monster of a boy, tall with blonde hair and an endless sea of muscle.

I quickly walk over and slap the ever-loving shit out of him.

"You could have killed me, you son of a bitch!" I shout heatedly. He stumbles back, shock and rage crossing his features quickly before they shift back into a mask of indifference.

"Would it really have been a loss? I mean, you _are _from District Twelve, after all." My fingers itch to rip his face off, but I keep them locked tightly between my arms and breasts.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, you know, especially from a guy," I mutter cruelly. He glares at me with hatred in his eyes.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that I would absolutely hate you. I really do not see what Odair was thinking speaking with you. You are beneath us Careers, you know. Coal does not a diamond make," he snarks angrily. I just look at him blankly.

"That does not surprise me. You do not exactly seem like the sort to know anything about love…for anyone," I growl. He completely disregards my personal space as he presses his enraged face close to my emotionless one…

"You know not of what you speak, foolish girl. I could kill you right now, you know. You are vulnerable, bare, and utterly defenseless," he states matter-of-factly. I laugh at him condescendingly, relishing in the fall of his confidence.

"Word of advice, whoever you are; do not threaten me. I am not the kind of girl you want to make an enemy of, bra or not. I do not know what your angle is, but leave me be. Your disillusions are not my own," I bark before turning to head back upstairs. I am not surprised when he is standing in front of me to block my ascent. What does surprise me is what he does next.

His lips upon mine are rough and unrelenting, intent on leaving an impression upon me. Neither of us closes our eyes, steel meeting sky in a vicious battle of wills. I search his eyes, diving deep into his soul as we stare at one another openly. A small gasp escapes my lips, unfortunately parting enough so that he can slip his tongue inside. I do not move, paralyzed by the sheer power of the single emotion swimming in those depths. Fortunately, the kiss does not last long…

"Why?" I barely manage as I try and catch my breath. He does not say anything for a bit, his forehead resting against my own.

"You will learn one day…bra or not. The name is Cato," he whispers before rushing off. I remain against the wall until the others make it down to get me. My mind, though, is only focused on one thing…

How can one man live with that much pain…

∞KE∞

My mind has been preoccupied for the last few hours, everything reduced to a senseless blur. Cinna had simply thrown another robe over me and led me from the room, Annie's mindless mutterings reverberating throughout the room steadily as we departed. Neither of us said anything, solely focusing on the task of safely making our way to my room. There were Tributes mulling about here and there throughout the corridors, staring at us curiously as we walked together solemnly.

I am currently sitting in front of a small vanity as he places finishing touches upon my makeup. During all of the earlier madness, President Snow had sent word that I would be having dinner with him in his private chambers. Cinna has dressed me in a simple white gown decorated with delicate silver accents. My hair is curled tightly, flowing down my back. A delicate silver garland crowns my head. After a few finishing touches, he helps me into a silver pair of dainty high-heel sandals…

"Must fashion be so uncomfortable?" I gripe distantly, earning a chuckle from my companion.

"Yes, but the overall results are more than worth it." I shrug indifferently as I link my arm with his. We casually stroll down the hallway until we arrive at the Presidential elevator…

"Katniss, look at me." I do as he says slowly, not really wanting to meet his eyes.

"I am fine," I say, but he just shakes his head knowingly.

"I know otherwise. Do not let him see it, though. Snow is dangerous, but you know that already. Do _not_ let him see your turmoil, lest you suffer the poisonous bite of the King of Vipers." With that, he hugs me one last time before the doors open, beckoning me upwards into the dangerous warren.

The ride is a quick one, albeit a tense one. When the doors open, I step out into the cool corridor. Everywhere I look, I see ivory. From the walls to the flooring, it is all ivory. My left hand finds its way up, feeling the soft texture of tanned leather grazing my fingertips. I stop for a moment, taking it all in and deciphering it. I am no fool by any means, so I easily realize just what it all truly is. It would be rather foolish to lead one's prey in by frightening them. No. Ivory is a warm, comforting color that is both neutral and inviting. It is _much_ better to kill with.

I kindly disregard the many catches and crimson stains that tease my enlightened eyes.

"Welcome, Ms. Everdeen." My eyes immediately move towards the familiar figure seated on a lounge across the room. As I expected, he too is wearing ivory.

"Good afternoon, President Snow," I offer kindly as I make my over to settle down in the loveseat opposite him. I maintain a cool air about me, Cinna's words ringing in my ears…

"Please, call me Coriolanus. Would you like something to drink?" he asks, offering me a glass with a thick red liquid. My nostrils quickly answer for me…

"I am afraid I must decline. I am still acclimating to the Capitol diet," I reply playfully. He chuckles lightly, his eyes swimming with mirth.

"Very well then. How are you liking it here, young lady?" he asks curiously. I can hear the underlying question that he truly wants to ask, though…

"_Have you accepted that you are never going home yet?"_

"There is still so much that I have to learn, so I am not able to provide an adequate, _honest _answer to that as of yet. I am sure that I will love it, though." We simply sit and stare at one another for a moment, each sizing the other up.

"You are a very smart young woman, Ms. Everdeen. That is what I appreciate most about you. Here in the Capitol, there are only a handful of women like you, and all of them work for me. I am sure that you can understand my reasoning for that. You, you are special, my dear. I have only seen one other Tribute whom I feel such a way about, and he is one of the most highly regarded young men the Capitol has ever seen." He grows quiet for a moment, contemplative, if you will.

I cannot lie; my one true desire is to lunge across this table and rip this man to shreds. He not only took me from my home and family, he has put them through God knows what in order to insure their submission and acceptance. I know where his little spiel is going, and I cannot wait to hear it. I need to know exactly what his goal is so that I can plan accordingly. Come Hell or high water, I am going back to District Twelve…

And trust me; there will be a trail of disaster left in my wake.

"Let us get down to business, shall we? I am sure that you…hm…" I frown deeply as his voice tapers off, disapproval of something written all over his face. I follow his gaze…and almost have a stroke…

Standing in the doorway is none other than Finnick Odair

∞**KE∞**

**Sorry for the lengthy chapter. There is a lot going on, and I just cannot seem to stop myself. Here are some things to note:**

**District Thirteen is still standing and active in this story. After blowing it up in a jealous rage, Coin had it rebuilt.**

**The former lover that caused the destruction of the District did not actually seek President Snow out for a job; President Snow had him kidnapped and used before executing him.**

**Cinna is not aware of Annie's mental instability, but the Prep Team is.**

**The Tributes all hate Katniss for her beauty as well as what they 'heard' her supposed role is; it is later revealed that the rumor was started on purpose to cause discord.**

**Cato is bisexual.**

**Finnick has no choice…in anything.**

**Annie's 'true' profession will be revealed later on; there is a reason she 'hates' Katniss so.**

**Also, thanks to my new followers gurl-with-a-love-of-literature and kmac13. And thanks to Everllarkglee4ever for your review. Review time!**


End file.
